


Tattoos of Memories

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: After their retirement, Crowley gives tattooing a whirl again.





	Tattoos of Memories

Title: Tattoos of Memories  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Dagon, Hastur, Ligur, Beelzebub  
Word Count: 1001  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: After their retirement, Crowley gives tattooing a whirl again. Tattooing a demon is not the same as inking a human. It's a process involving trust, something which demons don't normally do. The trust comes in several levels.

The world doesn't end. An angel and a demon end up in a cottage for their 'retirement'. Retirement lasts about a month before both of them grow bored and need something to keep them occupied (they've done more than a few things they had been unable to do for six thousand years, but that's a completely different story) . Aziraphale starts taking cooking classes. There's just something about creating with his hands instead of just miracling it into existence. Crowley gets into tattooing. It's something he has done a few times in the past, he loves creating art and a tattoo will last a lifetime as long as the wearer treats it right, and he's really missed it.

At first it's just a few of the locals. Once they discover his profession, many of the older ones do a 'oh, that explains it' before moving on to other things. He has standards- no inking anyone who shows up drunk, he gets to add his own twist to what they want (after a full discussion complete with art), and they need to let him put a shot of it in his album.

A few months into his new job, he gets a message from one of his former co-workers, wanting to know if he can ink them. It's the first he's heard from either side and he's curious to see if it can be done. Crowley tries out several techniques on his own thighs until he gets the mixture just right. (He doesn't let Aziraphale see the failed efforts as he really doesn't want to freak his angel out.) Aziraphale is delighted, and a bit stunned, when he sees the final work of art. It's a couple having a picnic under a tree at sunset. One of them has white wings, the other black ones.

Crowley messages the demon back, explaining how everything works. He also tells them to spread the word in case anyone else is interested. He's taking a risk, he knows this, but he's also missed the rush of excitement of possibly being in danger. He does take the time to tell Aziraphale exactly what's going on, which leads to a shouting match, several pies going up in flames, and a delightful round of make-up sex. They come up with a plan in case there is any trouble. It makes both of them feel better.

Tattooing a demon is not the same as inking a human. It's a process involving trust, something which demons don't normally do. The trust comes in several levels. First, the ink used to do the tattoos in infused with diluted strain of holy water. It's the only way to make the designs really last and not even a demonic miracle will make the ink disappear. Second, they have to come to Crowley's tattoo parlor which is located inside of a greenhouse at a cottage he shares with an angel. The angel in question doesn't lurk in the room, doing so would make the demons involved too nervous to hold still properly, but he always finds something to do outside of the greenhouse in case there's a problem. And third, they have to be able to trust Crowley to give them what they want.

Dagon, Lord of the Files, comes to him first. The pain of being tattooed is exquisite, with the holy water burning deep into layers of skin, but the result is absolutely gorgeous. Crowley spends five and a half hours putting an assortment of flowers in various states of decay and rot across their back and shoulders. Afterwards, he takes a picture of his finished work, showing it to Dagon. The demon graces Crowley with a smile full of jagged teeth before slipping something into his hand. They vanish in a puff of sulfur. Crowley examines the small golden trinket he's been given. It's a coiled snake with emerald eyes. He chuckles softly as he tucks it away in his pocket.

Three days later he finds the greenhouse full of 'disposable' demons. They all look pretty much alike and want a little something to help them stand out. Crowley does what they ask. One leaves with a small skull on his wrist, another with a moth on his cheek, and another with a target on his chest (this amuses Crowley to no end and Fred is now permitted to hang out at the cottage whenever he wants).

Hastur and Ligur arrive together. Ligur, previously destroyed by holy water, was one of the many things brought back when the Antichrist rebooted the world. Crowley debates on denying service, but he can see how happy the two of them are (an actual joyful smile on Hastur's face is unnerving and makes Crowley's skin crawl). They get matching tattoos of a chameleon having sex with a frog. Hastur's is on his neck, Ligur's is on his chest. Crowley wants to ask, but he's pretty sure he understands exactly what it means to both of them.

The one that surprises him is Beelzebub. There's a hint of menace and possible carnage when they arrive. They produce a piece of paper so old the design on it has almost faded away. Crowley can still make out what it is. He uses all of his skills, all his artistic ability to give them what they want. The end result is something so stunningly beautiful his hands shake as he cleans it off. Then it's hidden under their suit again. While he doesn't get a picture of it, Beelzebub threatens to explode his phone, he'll redo it later on his tablet to keep a copy for himself.

Months pass. Crowley has inked demons from the highest level to the ones nobody bothers to even name. He isn't surprised when a letter comes from the other direction, inquiring about the possibility of inking an angel. He wonders what Aziraphale might want (and he's fairly certain mixing a bit of Hellfire will have a similar result to the diluted holy water).


End file.
